Aprendiendo
by affy bp
Summary: Siempre podrían ir aprendiendo lo fácil y al mismo tiempo complicado que es amar. Viñetas Teddy/Victoire. Algunas dependientes otras independientes.
1. Primero de Septiembre

**Titulo: **Aprendiendo.

**Pareja: **Teddy/Victoire

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, solo uso los personajes para divertirme un rato sin fines de lucro.

**Summary: **Siempre podrían ir aprendiendo lo fácil y al mismo tiempo complicado que es amar. Viñetas Teddy/Victoire. Algunas dependientes otras independientes.

* * *

**Primero de Septiembre.**

Ese día fue un primero de Septiembre particularmente especial.

Teddy fue llevado a la estación por su abuela y despedido por su padrino quien se acerco hasta quedar a la altura del muchacho de trece y le dijo con mirada firme.

-Teddy, quiero pedirte un favor-le había susurrado mirándolo a los ojos que hoy eran color miel.

-¿Qué pasa padrino?-pregunto el chico.

-Pues este año como sabes, Victoire comenzara a venir a Hogwarts-Teddy asintió

¿Cómo olvidarlo? Los Weasley hablaron de ello en todas las vacaciones que paso a su lado, le había recordado un poco a cuando el ingreso, Nana Molly había tocado el tema cada que podía hacerlo y Harry no dejaba de comentarlo.

-Bueno..-continuo Harry-..Pues Vic esta muy nerviosa, es una chica tímida y teme no hacer amigos. En la escuela muggle a la que asistía no eran muy amables con ella..

Ted miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, desde que conocía a la pequeña Victoire Weasley algo le había quedado bien claro, esa niña no era tímida. Vic a veces se negaba a jugar con los demás pequeños y Teddy había ido a hacerle compañía en algunas ocasiones, la niña era en especial dulce y parlanchina.

-¿Por qué no eran amables con ella? Victoire es agradable-aseguro el chico

-Si lo es pero a veces le tenían envidia, o incluso la encontraban antipática sin conocerla.

-¿Por eso Bill la saco de la escuela muggle?

-Si Teddy. Pero debes prometerme algo ¿Si?

-Sí.

-Bueno pues quiero que cuides de Vic. Ella te admira mucho y quiero por favor que la ayudes a no sentirse tan sola ¿Podrías?-pregunto Harry

-Si padrino lo prometo-accedió el metamorfomago pensando si era verdad eso de que la rubia lo admiraba.

-Gracias Teddy, eres un gran chico.-aseguro el adulto despeinándole su cabello turquesa.

Después de que Ted subiera al tren y se despidiera de su familia se encontró de pronto con una enorme ansiedad ¿Dónde estaría Victoire? Le había prometido a Harry cuidarla y eso haría. Dejo su compartimiento, donde ya se hallaban sus amigos Max y Luke unos minutos buscando a la pequeña de once.

La encontró parada fuera de un compartimiento con todas sus cosas.

-Ey Vic. ¿Me recuerdas?-pregunto Teddy ayudándola con su equipaje, la rubia sonrió

-Teddy...-susurró la niña observandole fijamente.

-¿No tienes ningún compartimiento?-pregunto Lupin

-No. Todos están llenos..

-Ven al mío. Digo si no te molesta estar rodeada de tres chicos-dijo sonriendole

-Podre soportarlo-aseguro la menor.

Teddy la guio hasta su compartimiento, Victoire se veía mas animada de cómo la había encontrado, en general era una niña alegre y de buen corazón. Entraron, Max y Luke saludaron a Victoire y los cuatro conversaban animadamente.

Teddy Lupin acababa de hacerle una promesa a la única figura paterna que había tenido en toda su vida, había jurado cuidar de Victoire, la pequeña e inestable Victoire y hacerle compañía…

Y Ted lo iba a cumplir.

* * *

**Nota Final:** Bueno voy empezando este proyecto totalmente nuevo :) una de mis parejas favoritas. Teddy/Victoire. Sera de (mas o menos) unos 20 capitulos...

Bueno ojala les guste. Es solo el primer capitulo no sean muy duros! :( haha nos leemos!

Beso,chaoo!


	2. Valentía

**Titulo: **Aprendiendo.

**Pareja: **Teddy/Victoire

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, solo uso los personajes para divertirme un rato sin fines de lucro.

**Summary: **Siempre podrían ir aprendiendo lo fácil y al mismo tiempo complicado que es amar. Viñetas Teddy/Victoire. Algunas dependientes otras independientes.

* * *

**Valentia.**

El Sombrero la había mandado a Gryffindor por ser valiente, Vic sabia que el nunca se equivocaba y que si la había seleccionado para la casa de los leones es porque era valerosa y no temia enfrentar sus miedo.

Pero si ella era tan valiente, si de verdad era una Gryffindor ¿Por qué estaba siempre tan sola? ¿Por qué no podía enfrentar sus miedos y tener amigas de una vez por todas? ¿Por qué tenía que pasársela llorando en el baño porque las chicas de su curso pasaban de ella e incluso algunas la insultaban?

Eso no era digno de una leona, ni de una Weasley.

-¿Vic? ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Teddy un día que la encontró acurrucada cerca de la chimenea en la Sala Común, pasaba de medianoche y ella no tenia sueño. Se seco una lagrima.

-Si Teddy, no te preocupes ve a dormir-pidió mirando el suelo

-No puedo dormir, a veces tengo pesadillas.-explico el muchacho, la niña de once torció la boca

-Yo igual..

-¿Por qué llorabas?

-No lloraba-mintió

-Si llorabas Vic. ¿Me quieres contar?-pregunto sonriéndole, ella se puso seria.

-Teddy estoy bien enserio.

-Que mentirosa Victoire.

Ella negó con la cabeza

-¿Soy una mala persona Ted?-pregunto de pronto hundiéndose en el calor del sofá-¿Por qué nadie me quiere? ¿Por qué no tengo amigas?

El muchacho la miro sorprendido.

-Emm..Victoire no creo que seas una mala persona, al contrario, eres dulce y siempre has sido muy noble-aseguro.

-¿Por qué nadie quiere ser mi amigo?

-Yo quiero ser tu amigo tonta-replico Teddy acariciándole el cabello y sentándose a su lado- Si las demás chicas no quieren serlo ellas se lo pierden, probablemente te tengan envidia.

-¿Envidia?

-Si, por ser tan lista y bonita, la mayoría no tolera una sana competencia y prefieren ser antipáticas-explico Teddy-pero no te angusties, no estás sola. Me tienes a mí y a mis amigos que te aprecian mucha enana.

-No soy una enana, larguirucho-se quejo la rubia refunfuñando-Quisiera ser valiente, como papa y así tal vez ellas no me detestarían..

-No debes cambiar solo para complacer al resto. Y además tu eres valiente, aun recuerdo cuando tenias ocho y te enfrentaste tu solita a todos esos gnomos en la Madriguera, o cuando bajaste a Hugo del árbol donde se encontraba atorado cuando cumplió cinco.

La rubia se sonrojo un poco.

-Eres muy valiente Victoire y créeme si hay alguien que merezca llevar dorado y escarlata en su uniforme eres tú.

Teddy le revolvió el pelo.

-Ahora ve a dormir, te prometo que si en mi esta, jamás te volverás a sentir sola Vic-aseguro el metamorfomago sonriéndole, ella devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias Teddy.-susurro y lo beso en la mejilla subiendo a su dormitorio.

Tal vez era una Gryffindor valiente sin amigas, pero al menos podía tener a Teddy que era como un hermano mayor que le aconsejaba y cuidaba y aunque esto a veces exasperaba a Victoire mucho, en momentos como estos agradecía que Lupin la quisiera tanto y la protegiera. Porque así se sentía un poquito como en casa.

* * *

**Nota Final:** Que bueno que a las personas que dejaron review les haya gustado!:D El segundo capitulo, vamos bien, tal vez ya mañana suba el tercero, depende si me siento mejor pues estoy un poco enferma.

_Popis: De nuevo gracias por tu ayuda, y ya pude contactar a la "autora" esa que me aseguro que borraria la historia estos dias..¡saludos!_

NOS LEEMOS!


	3. Princesa

**Titulo: **Aprendiendo.

**Pareja: **Teddy/Victoire

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, solo uso los personajes para divertirme un rato sin fines de lucro.

**Summary: **Siempre podrían ir aprendiendo lo fácil y al mismo tiempo complicado que es amar. Viñetas Teddy/Victoire. Algunas dependientes otras independientes.

* * *

-¡Como que te pusieron un filtro de amor, Teddy!-exclamo una rubia mientras lo veía acusadoramente, el chico de cabello purpura sonrió un poco débil.

Victoire estaba notablemente sorprendida mientras Ted le contaba los sucesos de hace unas horas, se hallaban en la Sala Común a medianoche, un momento que era solo de ambos y que tenían casi todas las noches de insomnio. La chica de doce lo miro ceñuda y el hablo.

-Pues si, al parecer Amelie Thomas de sexto cree que soy muy lindo-explicó poniéndose colorado.

-¿Ah sí? He visto a Amelie Thomas, es muy fea, regordeta de dientes amarillos y nariz muy ancha, además tiene un cabello horrible..

-No es tan fea-replicó Teddy solo para molestar a la menor.

-¡Es horrible!

-¿Tienes algo en contra de Amelie?-preguntó

-No es solo que me sorprende como alguien con su torpeza pudo hacer un filtro de amor y me sorprende aun mas que la defiendas después de que ese filtro te lo diera a ti.-contesto la rubia

-Pues da igual, Amelie quedo castigada y yo con un fuerte dolor de cabeza-agregó Teddy Lupin.

-¡Ni se te ocurra salir con esa chica Teddy! –Bramó Victoire-Además Juliette dijo que es la hermana mayor de Lucy la chica que me molestaba hace un año.

Victoire había hecho un par de amigas como Juliette y había superado un poco su faceta de niña solitaria y tímida, todo con ayuda de Teddy que la había ayudado a llevarse mas con la gente, en especial sus amigos.

-¿Si? Bueno, Max opina que no es tan fea.

-Max necesita anteojos..

-Quizás deba ir a ver que tal esta por mi mismo-dijó el chico con el afán de molestar a Vic, ella carraspeo.

-No Ted Remus Lupin.

-¿No?

-No-ordenó ella firmemente.

-¿Me estás dando una orden _Vickie?_-pregunto riendo

-Primero, no me llames Vickie es casi tan horrendo como esa Amelie. Y segundo, te estoy diciendo que no vas a salir con esa chica-contestó Weasley.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó el curioso Teddy

-¡Porque yo lo digo!-exclamó la doce añera y rápidamente negó-y porque es fea y su hermana es una idiota-agregó dándose cuenta lo tonto que sonaba su argumento pasado.

-Oh si su majestad hare lo que le plazca princesa Victoire.-se mofo- Eres terca como solo una Weasley podría-comento Teddy acariciándole la mejilla.

-¿Terca? No te estoy diciendo que sea un capricho o algo así, es que te puso un filtro amoroso Teddy ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto como para pensar en hacerle caso?

-Es mayor y guapa según escuche-respondió con burla.

-¡Eres imposible!-gritó la rubia exasperada se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse a dormir pero Teddy la tomo de la muñeca

-Bromeaba pequeña princesa -aclaro depositando un beso en su coronilla.

-Adoras verme enfadada ¿Cierto, bobo?

-Así es Vic, hey creo que debo buscarte algún apodo nuevo ya que _Vickie_ es horrendo según tu y ya que no eres tan enana como antes-empezó con semblante serio y después de unos segundos agrego-¡Lo tengo! Princesa.

-¿Princesa? No soy una prin…

-¡Shh! Princesa, es perfecto para ti enana-interrumpió el muchacho

-¿Qué paso con lo de que ya no soy tan enana?-preguntó molesta.

-Aun así soy más alto-se burló el de cuarto año-¡Muero de sueño! Enamorarse en un día si que cansa, buenas noches princesa enana _Vickie_-se despidió Teddy con una sonrisa y subió corriendo.

-Buenas noches-susurró en la soledad Victoire mientras por un extraño motivo que no comprendió, sonreía radiantemente.

* * *

**Nota Final:** Gracias por sus reviews, que bueno que les guste ^^

Saludos! NOS LEEMOS!


	4. Creciendo

**Titulo: **Aprendiendo.

**Pareja: **Teddy/Victoire

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, solo uso los personajes para divertirme un rato sin fines de lucro.

**Summary: **Siempre podrían ir aprendiendo lo fácil y al mismo tiempo complicado que es amar. Viñetas Teddy/Victoire. Algunas dependientes otras independientes.

* * *

**Creciendo.**

Un joven de cabellos turquesa paseaba esa tarde junto a sus dos mejores amigos, Max y Luke, los tres Gryffindors. Era un día bastante aburrido y los chicos habían decidido dar una vuelta por los terrenos del colegio.

-Victoire ha cambiado-soltó de pronto Luke.

Teddy lo miro sorprendido ¿El también había notado el repentino cambio que había dado la rubia en tan solo un año? Ted creía que no pero al parecer sus amigos también estaban atentos a lo que Weasley hacia.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Luke?-pregunto Max

-No me van a decir que no lo han notado. Es muy diferente a comparación de hace dos años.

-Si yo si lo he notado-contesto Teddy

-Pues yo no-replico Max, un muchacho de tez muy morena y ojos marrones

-Es que tu eres un despistado de lo peor.-se quejo Luke, el más alto, un chico apuesto de ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro.-Vic era sumamente tímida y no tenía ni una amiga…

-Y ahora es señorita popularidad-completo Teddy refunfuñando, no le agradaba ver a su amiga del alma y casi prima rodeada de toda esa atención.

-Además de que es una chica muy coqueta-dijo rápidamente el de tez clara

-Pensé que siempre había sido así. Vaya, eso explica porque le gusta a tantos chicos, a los de nuestra clase inclusive.

Y el metamorfomago carraspeo, no soportaba escuchar aquellos rumores de que Victoire era muy guapa y que todo Hogwarts de moría por ella..¡Tenía solo trece! ¿Cómo podían fijarse en ella chicos de dieciséis? Además de que detestaba ver a la rubia en constante compañía de muchachos, ella era una chica mucho mas extrovertida y le gustaba atraer la atención de los chicos.

El cambio en ella era demasiado obvio para no notarlo, no quedaba ni rastro de la timidez e inseguridad que la caracterizo en los años anteriores ahora tenía muchas amigas y todas deseaban ser como ella, era ridículo.

-Es detestable. Ojala siguiera siendo como antes-rugió Teddy

-¿Qué pasa Ted ahora te entro el complejo de hermano mayor protector?-preguntó Max riendo.

-No es eso. Harry me pidió que la cuidara y con esos chicos rondándole como moscas siento que no cumplo del todo bien mi trabajo-explicó.

-Debería conseguirse un novio formal, uno que aleje a todos esos chicos de los que hablas Teddy-opinó Luke mirando el techo.

-Si, tal vez-dijo Teddy pero la verdad la idea no le agradaba ¿Vic con novio?

Giro la vista y la vio, no podía ser ninguna otra, nadie tenía ese cabello tan rubio que parecía brillar ni esa sonrisa, estaba junto a un muchacho de cuarto y su amiga Juliette, una chica bajita y pelirroja. Le agarro una oleada de furia, deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder arrancarle cada cabello a ese sujeto tonto. No sabia porque esto lo molestaba tanto solo que no podía evitarlo.

Su princesita estaba creciendo y lamentablemente..

No era el único que lo notaba.

* * *

**Nota Final:** Gracias por sus reviews a todos :D pues vean que ya estan empezando a crecer mis pequeñitos y he echo a Teddy sentirse un poco celoso de que Vic es muy guapa;) a partir de aqui se empezara a poner mas interesante la cosa!

bueno, nos leemos! saludos.


	5. Una decepción

**Titulo: **Aprendiendo.

**Pareja: **Teddy/Victoire

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, solo uso los personajes para divertirme un rato sin fines de lucro.

**Summary: **Siempre podrían ir aprendiendo lo fácil y al mismo tiempo complicado que es amar. Viñetas Teddy/Victoire. Algunas dependientes otras independientes.

* * *

**Una decepción.**

-Le gustas a Luke, Victoire-había dicho Teddy con voz sombría.

Victoire Weasley se acurrucó en su cama recordando las palabras exactas de su mejor amigo, el que por tantos años había sido como su hermano mayor, tal vez tenia catorce apenas pero no era idiota y sabia que Teddy había sido el único tonto en esa pelea que acababan de tener.

Lo recordaba aun perfectamente.

-¿Qué le gusto a Luke?-había preguntado ella anonadada.

Luke era el mejor amigo de Ted, un chico muy apuesto de tez blanca, cabello color canela y ojos verdes, era el mas listo de su clase y prefecto de Gryffindor, siempre fue increíblemente amable con ella, desde su primer año.

-Si-contestó tajante.

-Vaya eso me toma por sorpresa ¿Por qué no me lo dice él?-preguntó la rubia.

-Pues supongo que aun no está seguro de querértelo decir-dijo mirando el suelo-le da vergüenza y no sabe que iras a pensar tu.

Ella levanto los ojos y se encontró con el cabello rosa chicle de Teddy.

-¿Y tu estas molesto? Digo, porque le gusto a Luke..

-No.

-¿Enserio Teddy? Es que estas raro. No me llamas Vic, ni siquiera princesa y eso es anormal en ti.

-No estoy molesto-aseguro frunciendo el ceño-¿A ti te gusta Luke, Victoire?-preguntó.

Ella dudó un poco.

-No lo sé, es un chico guapísimo y siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo pero no se…-respondió al fin.-tal vez debería invitarlo a ir conmigo a Hogsmade..

Teddy carraspeó.

-No puedo creer que estés pensando en salir con el-comentó muy molesto.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Entonces si te molesta?-preguntó la rubia a su mejor amigo

-¡Claro que me molesta! Debo cuidarte y no estoy seguro que salir por ahí con cualquiera que se te cruce sea bueno para ti Victoire-bramó con furia.

-¡No seas ridículo!

-No soy ridículo, Harry me pidió que cuidara de ti, eres una niña a penas y yo no creo que este bien que salgas con todos esos idiotas.

-Primero, yo creí que me protegías porque querías no por una estúpida promesa. Segundo, no soy una niña gran tonto, eres mi mejor amigo pero no por eso te voy a permitir hablarme así. Y tercero Luke es tu amigo, no cualquier idiota-finalizó la rubia haciendo énfasis en cada punto.

De pronto Vic bajó la mirada, ya no estaba segura de que la palabra mejor amigo encajara en lo que sentía por Teddy Lupin, que últimamente crecía cada día. Pero debía borrar esos pensamientos tan bobos de su cabeza, Ted acababa de demostrarle que la veía solo como una niña y Victoire estaba segura de que así seria por mucho tiempo más.

-Cielos Victoire solo tienes catorce-dijo de pronto el metamorfomago-Creo que yo se muchas mas cosas que tu…

-¿Ahora te las darás de muy sabio? No seas tonto.

Teddy bufó.

-Bien, has lo que quieras, sal con Luke si eso deseas. Ustedes dos son dos personas increíbles, seguramente los dos me usaron simplemente para acercarse el uno al otro-dijo entornando los ojos sobre la rubia.

-¡Ahora si perdiste la razón! No seas idiota Lupin. Si yo estaba contigo es porque pensé que éramos amigos…

Sin dejarla decir ni media palabra más Teddy se marcho dejando a una Victoire que no pudo dormir en toda la noche recordando las crueles palabras del que se suponía, era su amigo.

* * *

**Nota Final:** Uy primero que nada muchisimas gracias a todos por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz:) Como ven ya no estan tan pequeños y Teddy ya sea ha vuelto mucho mas celoso, Luke no es de vital importancia pero se me hace un personaje lindo ^^ Vic ya empieza a tener sentimientos por mi Teddy y todo se les complica con esta pelea u.u

Actualizo mañana tal vez :D saludos!


	6. Reconciliación

**Titulo: **Aprendiendo

**Pareja: **Teddy/Victoire

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, solo uso los personajes para divertirme un rato sin fines de lucro.

**Summary: **Siempre podrían ir aprendiendo lo fácil y al mismo tiempo complicado que es amar. Viñetas Teddy/Victoire. Algunas dependientes otras independientes.

* * *

**Reconciliación.**

El año casi llegaba a su fin y Victoire se rehusaba a hablar con Teddy quien ya estaba harto de la situación, el sabía que había cometido un error en hablarle así a su amiga y sabia que había herido sus sentimientos pero no entendía porque Victoire se negaba a olvidar el pasado.

No es que Teddy se lo hubiera sugerido pero el la buscaba en repetidas ocasiones y a ella el enojo no se le iba. La chica siempre fue como una prima para el, como alguien a quien veía como familia aunque no tenían ningún lazo de sangre en realidad.

El chico se había arrepentido muchísimo de la forma en la que trato a la rubia; los celos le habían ganado y lo dominaron al actuar y aunque sabía que Vic no tenía la culpa de ser guapa y de gustarle a su mejor amigo eso no evito que le gritara.

Días después de la pelea Luke invito a Victoire a Hogsmade como una cita y la chica se negó, esto dejo a Teddy muy sorprendido y se empezó a preguntar qué era lo que en realidad sentía por ella.

No era solo amistad, eso era un hecho. La veía pasar y se le agitaba el corazón, desde mucho antes de ese año Ted la veía con ojos diferentes tal vez era imposible asegurar si estaba o no enamorado de Vic puesto que se empeñaba en negarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Los Weasley habían sido siempre como una familia para Teddy y sentía que traicionaba su confianza al fijarse en la prima mayor, Victoire.

Pero no lo podía evitar, la quería a su lado más de lo que jamás había querido a nadie. Debía hablar con ella, tenía que arreglar las cosas ya, antes de que las vacaciones dieran inicio, un día la vio sola en la biblioteca y se aproximó.

-Vic, ¿Podemos hablar?-preguntó sentándose frente a ella.

-Ah ¿Ahora vuelvo a ser Vic?-preguntó sarcástica y sin despegar los ojos del libro que leía.

-Escúchame por favor.

-No gracias Ted, ahora estoy estudiando y no quiero tener que distraerme contigo-respondió tajante.

El frunció el ceño, ella era muy orgullosa, tal como una princesa.

-Por favor Vic. Te ruego que me escuches-dijo tratando de encontrarse con los ojos azules de ella.

Victoire por fin levantó la vista hacia el.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quería hablar. Quiero que volvamos a ser amigos…

Pero Teddy no entendió lo que ocurrió en ese momento, la rubia bajo la mirada de nuevo y un destello de decepción y tristeza cruzo su mirada.

-¿Amigos?-indagó sin mirarlo

-Pues...si..-respondió Teddy dudando si esto era en verdad lo que quería-Perdóname por favor, no quise decir todo lo que te dije, estaba molesto..

-¿Por qué estabas molesto?-preguntó Weasley

Madame Pince la reprendió por tanta platica y tuvo que salir con Teddy a un pasillo desierto.

-Estaba molesto porque…-Teddy se detuvo ¿Qué podía decirle?

No podía contestar que estaba en realidad celoso, que no soportaba a los hombres que la rondaban, que la quería…

-Sentía que tu y Luke me dejarían de lado, eso es todo.-contestó por fin.

Victoire sonrió tristemente, había imaginado por un segundo que Teddy en verdad podía haber estado...Bah es una tontería, ¿Celoso el de ella?

-Me heriste gran idiota. Me hiciste sentir como que nunca fuimos amigos de verdad-dijo la rubia.

-Perdóname.

Ella suspiró.

-Está bien, te perdono.-dijo sonriéndole débilmente, él la imito.

-Princesa no sé cómo agradecerte. En serio fui muy idiota-agregó Teddy revolviéndole el cabello.

-No te lo negare- dijo ella

-Si, eso pensé…

Victoire sonrió, esta vez más sincera y se abalanzo rodeándolo con los brazos, lo abrazo como se abrazan a los amigos, le abrazo así, fingiendo que el corazón no se le agitaba y que las piernas no le temblaban.

Después de todo, Teddy también podía fingir que la sangre no se agolpaba en sus mejillas y que no tenía un impulso frenético de besarla.

* * *

**Nota Final:** De nuevo gracias por los comentarios:) Pues la pelea duro un poquitin y pues al parecer las cosas se solucionaron ya completamente:D yupi!

Adios Adios!


	7. Celos

**Titulo: **Aprendiendo

**Pareja: **Teddy/Victoire

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, solo uso los personajes para divertirme un rato sin fines de lucro.

**Summary: **Siempre podrían ir aprendiendo lo fácil y al mismo tiempo complicado que es amar. Viñetas Teddy/Victoire. Algunas dependientes otras independientes.

* * *

**Celos.**

Teddy le observo una vez más. Era preciosa, era como una diosa, un sueño. Inimaginablemente bella para quien no la conociera. Era rubia de tez muy clara y ojos azules, de labios carnosos rosas y pecas en sus mejillas, de un cuerpo que daba envidia y de una voz melodiosa: así era Victoire.

Era demasiado para cualquier muchacho. Por eso no entendía como había accedido ser la novia oficial de aquel inepto llamado Dan Peekes ¡Vic apenas iba a cumplir quince!. Era un estúpido Hufflepuff que no tenia materia gris en el cerebro, bueno, era guapo en relación a otros chicos pero tampoco era la gran cosa. Cabello marrón y ojos grises. Lo normal.

Pero se la pasaban últimamente pegados cual larvas. El la seguía como un perrito faldero y si ella decía salta el saltaba. Ella le observaba como idiotizada, no importaba si el estaba en ultimo año y ella era menor, parecía hechizada.

Llevaban más de un mes saliendo y el chico no se explicaba cómo es que ella no se había hartado de él. Es decir el sujeto le coqueteaba a cualquier cosa que trajera una falda. Era patético.

No es que Ted estuviera celoso. ¿De Vic? De su mejor amiga casi hermana, no era posible. Aunque después de todo lo que había pasado con el asunto de Luke a Teddy le costaba seguir viéndola de esa forma, porque después de todo la chica nunca había tenido un novio oficial que le durara tanto tiempo y aunque el mismo Teddy había tenido varias chicas ninguna le hacía olvidar los ojos color cielo de Victoire.

Un jueves, lo recordaba bien, Teddy vio a su princesa, a Vic llorando en un pasillo desierto. Se acerco a ella con lentitud y la abrazo.

-¿Por qué lloras hermosa?-preguntó mientras ella temblaba en sus brazos.

-Dan. Es un imbécil…-respondió la rubia con la voz entrecortada.

Teddy tuvo ganas de dejar a ese tal Dan sin dientes.

-¿Qué te hizo?-preguntó apretando los puños.

-Le vi besando a Maggie Duprime de sexto-contestó secándose las lagrimas.

Teddy tuvo un repetido ataque de ira reprimida. ¿Cómo podía el imbécil de Dan Peekes estar besando a otra mujer cuando podía besar a la preciosa Victoire cada que quisiese? No tenía ningún sentido. Maggie era una zorra y eso era obvio.

-Es un imbécil. No sabe lo que perdió…

Victoire lo abrazo con mas fuerzas, jamás pensó que Teddy le fuera a consolar así, con tanto sentimiento

-¿Tú crees?

-Estoy seguro.

La besó en la mejilla y Vicky enrojeció.

-Princesa no llores por los hombres. Jamás merecerán tus lágrimas-opino Ted

-Pues debe haber alguno que las valga ¿No crees?-preguntó Weasley con voz temblorosa

-Pues no estoy seguro. Quizás.

-Estoy segura de que lo hay-opino la chica acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de Lupin quien temblaba.

-Tú siempre quieres tener la razón, princesa-contestó el de cabellos azules

-Corrección. Siempre la tengo-replicó con sus cabellos dorados pegados a su rostro que cada vez se acercaba mas al de Teddy.

La muchacha tenía toda la intención de hacerlo, por primera vez iba a ser impulsiva y besaría a Teddy Lupin. O eso hubiera hecho si el metamorfomago no se hubiera apartado.

-Nos vemos luego-dijo secamente y apretando los puños se fue.

Al día siguiente Victoire se entero que a Dan Peekes le rompieron la nariz. No había que ser una genio para adivinar quien había sido, y quien cumplía un castigo aquel Sabado por la mañana.

* * *

**Nota Final:** Yupi, feliz San Valentin!

Les dejo esta viñeta como regalito. Adelanto: ¡EL PROXIMO NO SE LO PUEDEN PERDER!

Gracias por los reviews, bybye!


	8. El comienzo

**Titulo: **Aprendiendo

**Pareja: **Teddy/Victoire

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, solo uso los personajes para divertirme un rato sin fines de lucro.

**Summary: **Siempre podrían ir aprendiendo lo fácil y al mismo tiempo complicado que es amar. Viñetas Teddy/Victoire. Algunas dependientes otras independientes.

* * *

**El comienzo.**

Teddy pasaba mucho tiempo en La Madriguera, había fines de semana que incluso dormía allí, justo cuando Albus, Lily y claro, James también, le rogaban que se quedara a dormir con ellos y el no le quedaba más que aceptar un poco apenado.

Ese día había una celebración, el cumpleaños de Dominique, la hermana menor de Victoire. Teddy llego muy puntual junto a su abuela, cuando llegaron la comida estaba siendo servida y todos discutían sobre temas diferentes.

Harry, Ron y Bill hablaban sobre Quidditch mientras George instruía sabiamente a James y a sus hijos Fred y Roxanne sobre como cometer las peores travesuras.

Charlie entretenía con éxito a la cumpleañera, y a Lily que lo miraban atónitas mientras Rose y Molly jugaban al ajedrez mágico y Albus y Hugo al Nap Explosivo.

Arthur y Molly admiraban a los pequeñitos Louis y Lucy. Hermione, Ginny y Angelina conversaban sobre sus respectivos empleos y Fleur y Audrey intercambiaban recetas de cocina hasta que la abuela Andromeda se les unió alardeando de su receta de pastel de hígado.

Teddy encontró a la Victoire que acababa de cumplir los quince hace unas pocas semanas sentada leyendo el mas nuevo ejemplar de _Corazón de Bruja_.

-No se porque lees esa basura-comentó sentándose a su lado.

-No insultes _Corazón de Bruja_, Lupin-amenazó la rubia.

-De verdad Vic, todos dicen que lo que hay en esa revista es pura mierda-replicó.

-Eso lo dices porque eres un chico-aseguro ella.

-Da igual.

Y así siguieron manteniendo una conversación aburrida y sin ningún tipo de sentido hasta que se les llamo para merendar, tiempo más tarde las manecillas del reloj marcaron el inicio de la noche, Dominique soplo las velitas después de cantarle Cumpleaños feliz.

-Teddy demos una vuelta en el patio-pidió Victoire.

Ted asintió con la cabeza y salieron al patio que estaba invadido de los primitos de la rubia los cuales se esfumaron cuando fueron llamados a comer pastel.

Victoire lo miro unos segundos absorta en sus ojos, que hoy estaban de un color verde brillante. No podía seguir aguantando todo eso que sentía en el pecho, le dolía cada vez que estaba cerca de Teddy y no podía gritarle lo enamorada que estaba de el.

-Teddy, debo decirte algo.-dijo muy nerviosa jugando con sus dedos

El joven la miro confundido, ¿Desde cuándo Victoire se ponía así de nerviosa?

-Claro princesa-accedió.

-Escucha, no quiero que cambies el concepto que tienes de mi por esto..-empezó Weasley-…pero es que la verdad debo confesarte lo que me pasa.

-¿Eh? No te entiendo Vic.

La rubia se abalanzo y lo beso, lo beso como había estado resistiéndose desde hace años y lo beso porque quería, simplemente.

Teddy tardo unos segundos pero finalmente correspondió el beso entreabriendo su boca y uniéndose a la de Victoire, era imposible no ceder ante la chica que lo volvía loco. Era una muchacha dulce y al mismo tiempo atrevida, Teddy se arrepentía pero ya estaba enamorado de ella.

Se separaron después de momentos mágicos, de esos donde todo lo que flota en el aire es amor.

-Vic no podemos…-dijo rápidamente Teddy recapacitando

-Teddy me devolviste el beso-dijo como si no se lo creyera.

-Si lo admito, pero esto no puede ser, es imposible, los Weasley son mi familia no los traicionare, no a Harry, no a tu padre…-dijo el chico dándole la espalda a Victoire.

-¿Eso que quiere decir? ¿Qué no sientes nada por mí? Teddy te estoy diciendo que te amo.

El corazón de Lupin se detuvo por unos instantes que el sintió eternos, ella acababa de decir que le amaba, su amor platónico e imposible le correspondía.. sin pensarlo más la beso nuevamente desquiciando los sentidos de la chica.

-Yo también te amo princesa-contestó acariciándole la mejilla y posando sus manos en la cintura de ella.

Victoire se sonrojo, no cavia de alegría.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te rehúsas a que estemos juntos?

-No estaría bien…

-Siempre tan ridículo-interrumpió ella

-No me digas que no lo has pensado. Tu familia me ha acogido no podría hacerles esto-replico besándola en la comisura de los labios.

-¿Pero si puedes hacerme esto a mi?-preguntó conteniendo las lagrimas.-Teddy me haces sufrir con tu rechazo-dijo mirándolo a los ojos

La mirada azul de Victoire parcia atontar al pobre Teddy que por un segundo creyó estar soñando.

-Bésame otra vez-pidió la rubia.

Teddy obedeció y unió sus labios con los de ella en un ferviente beso, cuando el metamorfomago quiso romper el beso Vic no lo dejo atrayéndolo por la nuca.

-Basta-pidió Ted ente jadeos-En cualquier momento alguien puede salir y…

-No me importa, nada me importa Teddy por favor entiéndelo.-aseguro rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

-Pero a mi si Victoire no podemos ser tan impulsivos princesa-dijo sonriéndole de lado-Si queremos que esto salga bien hay que andarnos con cuidado…

Victoire abrió los ojos al doble y lo miro sorprendida

-¿Quieres decir que…?-balbuceo

-Victoire Weasley ¿Serias mi novia?-preguntó besándola en la mejilla

-¡Si Ted Lupin, maldito lento retrasado idiota!-exclamo besándolo nuevamente.

Teddy sabía que no estaba del todo bien, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar al salir con su mejor amiga, casi prima, que por tanto tiempo vio como un imposible.

Pero si Vic lo seguía besando de esa manera iba a terminar mandando todo al demonio, o eso temía.

* * *

**Nota Final:** Yupi, por fin lo que todos esperabamos :D

review?


	9. Propiedad

**Titulo: **Aprendiendo

**Pareja: **Teddy/Victoire

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, solo uso los personajes para divertirme un rato sin fines de lucro.

**Summary: **Siempre podrían ir aprendiendo lo fácil y al mismo tiempo complicado que es amar. Viñetas Teddy/Victoire. Algunas dependientes otras independientes.

* * *

**Propiedad.**

-¡Ted Remus Lupin, escúchame!-rugió la ahora firme voz de Victoire.

-No quiero escucharte ahora…-dijo con la voz temblándole y dirigiéndose como cohete a la Sala Común.

-¿No me vas a escuchar? ¿Qué quieres que me arrodille frente a ti para que me entiendas? Ni siquiera me dejas explicarte-dijo ahora mas molesta y levantando las manos al aire mientras lo seguía a toda prisa.

-Victoire basta-pidió el muchacho parando en seco-quiero estar solo unos momentos..

-Te conozco. –Dijo ella –se que vas a despotricar contra mí en tu habitación y luego bajaras totalmente calmado y yo que me muero de coraje me tendré que tragar mi cólera porque tu tendrás tu estúpido semblante sereno que tanto odio –exclamó mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas.

-¿Quieres entonces que te diga todo lo que siento en este momento? No Vic. Te respeto tanto y no quiero gritarte…

-¡PERO ME SACA DE QUICIO QUE SEAS ASÍ! No quiero ser la única que te grite…

-¿Te molestas porque no te grito?

-¡SI!

-Estás loca…

Para este momento, niños metidos de primero y segundo ya se habían acercado al pasillo atraídos por los gritos.

-Vamos-pidió jalándola de la muñeca hasta los terrenos donde el sol se empezaba a ocultar.

-¿Me dejaras explicarte ahora?

-Habla Vic..

-Te juro que yo no quería que él me besara. ¡Lo juro!

-Aja…

-¿Puedes dejar de ser tan indiferente?-pidió la rubia

-¡Entonces dejare de serlo! ¡Te vi besando a un chico idiota Victoire! ¿Cómo esperas que me sienta?-preguntó repentinamente furioso

Vic bajo la mirada.

-Teddy por favor, se que debí como mínimo golpearlo pero es que me tomo por sorpresa, juro que jamás volverá a pasar-aseguró poniendo los ojos al triple y haciendo una mueca mientras agitaba las pestañas-¿No me perdonaras?

-¡Oh no Victoire Weasley Delacour! No uses tus poderes de antepasados veela conmigo!

Pero la rubia no escuchaba se había colgado al cuello de Teddy y escondido la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello respirando con suavidad.

.¿Que pasa Teddy no me perdonaras? No fue mi culpa…¿No perdonarías a tu princesa?

Ted suspiro, sus cabellos, ahora rojos parecieron titiritar.

-De acuerdo…-dijo al fin resignado y buscando con desesperación los labios de su novia que no se los negó mucho tiempo más.

Se besaron, Victoire se sintió un poco tonta tratando de hacer que Teddy se olvidara de sus peleas usando su encanto, pero en fin, era una pelea sin importancia..

Bien, Teddy no pensaba tan así estaba seguro de que habría más idiotas interesados en Victoire, después de todo ella era guapísima. Más Teddy confiaba ciegamente en su novia desde hoy y para siempre porque en más de una ocasión Victoire le había demostrado que para el único chico que ella tenía ojos era para él.

Aun así debería darles una pequeña lección a todos aquellos que osaran meterse con lo suyo. Porque si, Vic era y seria siempre suya.

* * *

**Nota Final:** hola gracias por sus comentarios tan lindos:)

pues aqui les dejo este drabble que pues no me agrado del todo pero pues asi fue como quedo.

un besooo , chaoo!


	10. Tenemos que hablar

**Titulo: **Aprendiendo

**Pareja: **Teddy/Victoire

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, solo uso los personajes para divertirme un rato sin fines de lucro.

**Summary: **Siempre podrían ir aprendiendo lo fácil y al mismo tiempo complicado que es amar. Viñetas Teddy/Victoire. Algunas dependientes otras independientes.

* * *

**Tenemos que hablar.**

-Tenemos que hablar, Vic…

Tan solo Teddy pronunció esas tres palabras el mundo de Victoire se vio totalmente de cabeza. ¿Tenían que hablar? ¿De qué? Porque traía el chico esa mirada tan seria en su rostro ¿Sería algo malo? ¿Querría terminar con ella?

La sola idea la hizo estremecerse y querer llorar, la rubia se abrazo a si misma mientras seguía a Lupin por los terrenos de Hogwarts hasta un árbol cerca del lago donde solían ponerse a charlar. Sentía sus ojos humedecerse, sabía que nada bueno iba a salir de esta plática.. _Tenemos que hablar._ Los chicos no dicen eso a menos que quiera terminar ¿No?

¿Pero que había hecho ella mal? ¿Había sido una mala novia?..¿O había otra?

¡No! No, no, no, no..Teddy no era así.

Jamás tendría otra chica, eso si no era de Ted Remus Lupin, eso era de los idiotas inmaduros que se la pasaban haciendo llorar a sus amigas, pero Teddy no, el jamás podría hacerle eso, el la amaba y ella a el y nunca se traicionarían ¿Verdad?

¡¿Pero entonces por que demonios quiere terminar?!

Vic torció la boca y no pudo reprimir una traicionera lágrimas que resbalo por su mejilla la limpio velozmente para que el metamorfomago no la viera. Teddy se sentó a la sombra del árbol y ella le imito, temerosa y con un nudo en la garganta.

-Vic, yo…

-¡No Teddy por favor! No me termines. No quiero que me dejes…

El rostro de Ted se desencajo por la sorpresa.

-¿Terminar?

-Dime que hice mal-continuó Weasley-Juro corregirlo, o es que..¿Hay otra?

-¿¡OTRA!?

-¿Si hay otra?-cuestionó secándose una lágrima más.

-No Victoire no seas ridícula-corto Teddy muy sorprendido-No quiero terminar..

-¿No?

-No princesa-aseguro el chico tomándola entre sus brazos, ella se estremeció y escondió la cabeza en su pecho como una bebe.-¿Por qué pensaste eso hermosa? Jamás te dejaría, y menos por otra..

-Lo siento, fui una tonta. Es solo que…_Tenemos que hablar._

-Perdón pero si tenemos que hablar-agregó rápidamente Teddy

-¿De qué?-interrogó la chica

-Vic, El profesor Longbottom ha hablado conmigo. Ella cree que debería ayudarte a estudiar, tus notas han bajado y está decepcionado…

-¿Decepcionado? ¡Por mis notas! _Tenemos que hablar..._ ¿De mis notas?-preguntaba como si fuera irreal

-Si tontita. Pero no le restes importancia o McGonagall creerá que soy mala influencia para ti, bueno como decía, el profesor me ha pedido que te ayude a repasar todo, en especial Herbologia, si quieres ser medimaga debes tener mucho conocimiento sobre plantas-sermoneó el chico pero la rubia ya no escuchaba

Y sin dejarlo decir más palabras los labios de los jóvenes se unieron en un corto beso, Victoire sonrió, después de todo jamás pensó realmente que Ted la pudiera dejar por otra..No, nunca cruzo siquiera por su cabeza…No, claro que no.

* * *

**Nota Final:** hola gracias por todos los reviews que dejan ^^

ya saben cualquier queja, sugerencia, o felicitacion solo diganlo:)

adios, besoo:)


	11. Temores

**Titulo: **Aprendiendo

**Pareja: **Teddy/Victoire

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, solo uso los personajes para divertirme un rato sin fines de lucro.

**Summary: **Siempre podrían ir aprendiendo lo fácil y al mismo tiempo complicado que es amar. Viñetas Teddy/Victoire. Algunas dependientes otras independientes.

* * *

**Temores**

-Teddy te he estado buscando-lo llamo su novia mientras se acercaba a el y lo tomaba de la mano.-¿Dónde te has metido? Te escondías de mi ¿Cierto?

-No princesa-aseguró besando su frente.

-¿Entonces? Te busque en la torre, en la biblioteca y por los pasillos, no me imagine verte aquí.

-A veces vengo a la Torre de Astronomía a reflexionar un rato, o solo a relajarme-explico

-¡Vaya! Nunca me lo habías dicho..

-No habías preguntado.

-Si claro. Bueno, ¿En qué pensabas? Si se puede saber-agregó la muchacha

-Claro que se puede saber siempre y cuando seas tu, princesa. Pues pensaba en nosotros..-respondió Teddy mirando el techo, Victoire soltó su mano y se paro justo frente a él.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Qué pensabas? Espero que no pensaras en terminarme porque…

-No, claro que no-se apresuro a negar-Es solo que están a punto de empezar las vacaciones de Pascua _Vickie..-_La rubia refunfuño, detestaba ese apodo-.. y si estas son como lo han sido las anteriores nos veremos forzados a pasar mucho tiempo juntos…

-¿Forzados?-preguntó la chica frunciendo el cejo-¿Es que no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo Ted?-dijo cruzándose de brazos, Teddy sonrió de lado.

-Sabes que no es eso. Adoro cada minuto que pasó contigo pero no estaremos solos, estará toda tu familia y mi padrino. No creo que sea buena idea que se enteren que salimos-finalizó Lupin, Victoire carraspeó

-¿Por qué? Te avergüenzas de salir conmigo?-cuestionó haciendo un puchero.

-¡No! Rayos Victoire, si que estas melodramática hoy. Es solo que creo que mientras mas podamos retrasar el momento será mejor. Es decir…ehh..-el metamorfomago tartamudeo sin saber que decir.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-¿Yo? ¿Miedo?-repitió negando con la cabeza

-¡Si! Tienes miedo…

-Bueno, algo así. Es que sabes, los Weasley siempre han sido como una familia para mi, no quiero que piensen que me aproveche de eso y me intento liar con su pequeña -comentó Teddy, la rubia rodo los ojos.

-Siempre preocupándote de más…

-Escúchame ¿Si? No creo que sea buena idea, eso es todo. Es que no quiero tener que enfrentarme aun a tu padre, Ron, George, Percy y Charlie molestos porque quiero robarme a esta princesa-finalizó acariciando su mejilla, ella sonrió.

-No estoy de acuerdo pero acepto. Creo que podríamos esperar.

Ted asintió con la cabeza.

-Cuando salga de Hogwarts sería un buen momento. Digo, ya no estaré tan cerca de ti y seguro pensaran que ya no hay tanto peligro-explicó

-Rayos, Con lo mucho que me gusta el peligro-musito Vic acercándose a su novio y colgándose de su cuello.

-Oh no princesa, no juegues con fuego-advirtió Teddy mientras su cabello pasaba de un morado a un turquesa, el favorito de ambos.

-Deberías compensarme porque me harás contenerme todas las vacaciones. Es lo justo-aseguró Weasley besándolo con fervor.

Teddy no se quejo y dejo que Victoire se dejara compensar como ella quisiera.

* * *

**Nota Final:** hola gracias por todos los reviews que dejaron el cap pasado ^^

y perdon x la tardanza, he tenido un par de problemitas u.u

bueno espero les guste este capitulo, fue corto y aburrido:S o eso pienso yo..

beso chao


	12. Adios

**Titulo: **Aprendiendo

**Pareja: **Teddy/Victoire

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, solo uso los personajes para divertirme un rato sin fines de lucro.

**Summary: **Siempre podrían ir aprendiendo lo fácil y al mismo tiempo complicado que es amar. Viñetas Teddy/Victoire. Algunas dependientes otras independientes.

* * *

Teddy sonrió melancólico, tal vez sería una de las últimas veces que recorrería el castillo de Hogwarts, iba a graduarse en menos de una semana y podía irse despidiendo de todos esos pasillos, de Peeves, del calamar gigante e incluso del ya muy anciano Filch y la Señora Norris Segunda, que tantos dolores de cabeza le causaban cuando intentaba hacer alguna de sus travesuras.

-¡Hey Teddy anímate!-exclamó James Sirius Potter que se había unido a su caminata a orillas del lago

-¿Eh?

-Te ves como si te preparas para un funeral el lugar de para tu graduación.-contestó el moreno de apenas once años-¡Ya quisiera yo salir de aquí! Deberías estar feliz…

-¿Por qué debería estar feliz Jamie?-preguntó extrañado el metamorfomago cambiado su cabello de un castaño a su habitual turquesa.

-Pues primero, no me llames Jamie que ya no tengo cinco-se quejó el pequeño inflando el pecho, Teddy rio sonoramente-¡Hey no te rías!

-Lo siento gran James Sirius. Mejor continua y dime las razones por las que debería estar eufórico.

-Pues te vas a olvidar de Filch y su horrible gata. No mas tareas ni ensayos, no exámenes, ni levantarte a horas que deberían ser ilegales, no pasarte horas en la biblioteca estudiando..

-Tú no haces nada de eso..-le interrumpió Ted imaginándose a su primo postizo en la biblioteca.

-Pero tú sí. En fin, lo único que yo extrañaría es la comida de los elfos, no se compara con la de mama-dijo haciendo una mueca de asco.

-Tu madre no cocina tan…

-¡Se sincero, su pastel de carne y riñones sabe como los calcetines sucios de Albus!

Teddy rio nuevamente y James lo acompaño esta vez.

-No lo entiendes James…aun así no significa que seré un desobligado, si quiero ser auror debo seguir estudiando-agregó Lupin

-Pues si, pero no es comparación eso con Hogwarts, además papa será tu maestro será blando contigo-aseguró el de anteojos y Teddy no sonrió esta vez, simplemente suspiro

-Eso es lo peor, temo decepcionarlo. Aunque no lo creas enano, extrañare Hogwarts, pero hay algo que extrañare aun mas…-dijo el chico mientras miraba el agua.

-¡Teddy!-le llamo una voz dulce y suave mientras una cabellera rubia se acercaba a ellos a toda velocidad.

-¡Victoire vete! Es una plática de hombres-rugió James a su prima la cual lo miro con sus profundos ojos azules.

-Calla James que yo aquí veo a un solo hombre…

James gruño y Victoire rio mostrando unas aperladas filas de relucientes dientes blancos. Teddy sonrió también y paso su brazo por la cintura de la rubia.

-¿Entonces qué es eso que vas a extrañar más que nada Teddy?-preguntó el impaciente James

El chico miro los ojos azules de Vic, cubiertos por una capa de negras y grandes pestañas que se agitaban cada que pestañeaba. Sonrió acariciándole el cabello a su chica.

-Creo que te tendrás que adivinarlo Jamie..

El infante carraspeó y se dio la media vuelta regresando al castillo mientras veía a Ted y Vic. Ella lo miraba fascinada y él le acariciaba su casi plateado cabello.

Y James se pudo dar una ligera idea de que era aquello que Teddy iba a extrañar tanto del castillo, llevaba cabello rubio suelto y se apellidaba Weasley.

* * *

**Nota Final:** hola gracias por todos los reviews que dejaron el cap pasado ^^

y nuevamente perdon por tardar:/ este capitulo me gusta no se porque jiji fue el primero que hice, iba a ser un one-shoot pero gracias a el surgio la idea de varias viñetas.. no se si les guste pero a mi me parece lindo:)

CHAO


	13. Te extraño

**Titulo: **Aprendiendo

**Pareja: **Teddy/Victoire

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, solo uso los personajes para divertirme un rato sin fines de lucro.

**Summary: **Siempre podrían ir aprendiendo lo fácil y al mismo tiempo complicado que es amar. Viñetas Teddy/Victoire. Algunas dependientes otras independientes.

* * *

Y miro el calendario una vez más y suspiro, ¿Cómo podía ir el tiempo tan lento? Apenas estaba a mitades de Octubre y para que las celebraciones Navideñas dieran inicio faltaba mucho aun. Esto lo hacía exasperarse y querer gritar.

Porque cuando uno teme un día en especial este llega pero si volando, pero cuando alguien espera algo con ansias las horas parecen irse a paso de tortuga paralitica. ¡Maldito calendario! Los días pasaban tan despacio que tenía ganas de lanzarse del balcón.

Estaba desesperado por verla nuevamente. No podía esperar, le dolía el pecho de pensar en que estaban separados, Teddy quiso ir pitando hacia Hogwarts pero sabía que no era buena idea.

La extrañaba, la extrañaba mucho, tanto que dolía. Extrañaba su voz tan cordial y dulce, extrañaba su risa melódica que parecía una canción, extrañaba su mirada cariñosa y sus caricias llenas de comprensión, extraña mucho de Victoire pero seguramente lo que más extrañaba eran sus besos sabor cereza.

Trato de sacarse a su novia de la cabeza pero no podía, el rostro de la rubia se había quedado ahí metido, junto a sus interminables charlas y la forma en que sonreía cuando la llamaba _princesa_. La echaba tanto de menos y apenas había pasado tan poco…

Pero Victoire tendría que compensarlo, tan solo pusiera un pie fuera de Hogwarts no la dejaría sola ni un segundo, se lo debía.

* * *

**Nota Final:** hola gracias por los reviews que dejaron =)

y nuevamente perdon por tardarme tanto es que no tengo computadora y es difcil publicar desde el cyber jaja

es corto y quizas aburrido pero buenooooo comenten:D

CHAO


	14. Intruso

**Titulo: **Aprendiendo

**Pareja: **Teddy/Victoire

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, solo uso los personajes para divertirme un rato sin fines de lucro.

**Summary: **Siempre podrían ir aprendiendo lo fácil y al mismo tiempo complicado que es amar. Viñetas Teddy/Victoire. Algunas dependientes otras independientes.

* * *

**Intruso**.

Teddy Lupin atravesó en anden 9 y ¾ sonriendo. Aunque ya había acabo sus estudios en Hogwarts el año pasado, no estaba ahí paras abordar ese enorme tren escarlata, iba por un motivo muy diferente, un motivo rubio y de ojos azules: Victoire.

Cuando la vio tuvo que reprimirse para no lanzarse sobre ella y besarla como lo había estado haciendo todo el verano, debían ser un poco mas cuidadosos. Se acerco a su novia con cuidado y la asusto por la espalda. Ella salto inconscientemente y cuando vio los ojos dorados de su novio simplemente lo golpeo en el pecho.

-¡Ted Lupin, casi me matas del susto!-exclamó molesta

-Que exagerada eres, princesa.

Ella rodo los ojos, Teddy era a veces demasiado despreocupado.

-No importa.-dijo la rubia-¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo va bien?-preguntó.

Lupin se extraño por la repentina angustia de su chica.

-Claro que va bien ¿Por qué tendría que ir algo mal?-interrogó el chico.

-No por nada amor, es solo que escuche a mi papa decir que tu abuela estaba un poco enferma-murmuró Vic esperando no sonar imprudente.

-Ah, eso…-dijo el chico comprendiendo rápidamente-pues si pero se pondrá bien.

Su novia le sonrió y se le colgó del cuello.

-Me alegra muchísimo Teddy, mándale mis saludos-pidió la rubia.

-Claro princesa, creo que empezare a buscarme un lugar para vivir, ya estoy grandecito.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-No seas idiota tu abuela no puede estar tan sola-replicó Weasley haciendo una mueca que a Teddy le dio risa.

-De acuerdo, tienes razón-aceptó el de cabello turquesa

-Generalmente la tengo-aseguró Victoire sonriendo con orgullo.

-Si claro, y esa modestia…

-¿Modestia? Perdón, creo que debí dejarla en casa-respondió colocando sus mano en las caderas pero rápidamente las volvió a posicionar en el cuello de su Teddy.

-Te amo-susurró el chico en el oído de su novia.

-Y yo a ti.

Teddy acerco su rostro más al de Victoire y la beso llenándose de ese adictivo sabor que era más delicioso que el de los mismos ángeles.

-¡Teddy, Victoire!-exclamó una vocecita que ambos conocían perfectamente.

-¡James! Deja de molestar, vete de aquí-pidió la rubia muy enojada.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo Teddy?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño

-¿No es obvio enano? Anda, vete-dijo con la voz firme, el pequeño moreno se encogió de hombros y salió corriendo.

-¿Cuánto crees que tarde en decírselo a todos mis tíos?-preguntó Victoire besándolo en la mejilla.

-Apuesto a que nada.-contestó Ted

-Sí, pienso igual.

-No me importa-aseguró Lupin besándola de nuevo, aprovechando el poco tiempo que le quedaría a su amor de anonimato.

Pero Teddy la amaba y ella a él y por eso seria capaces de enfrentarse a lo que fuera. Incluso a un ejército de Weasley's furiosos defendiendo el honor de la primogénita de Bill. Aunque quizás su padrino podría ayudarle un poco a calmar las aguas…solo quizás.

* * *

**Nota Final:** holiii a todos y gracias por los reviews que dejaron en el chap pasado=)

Ahora no tarde tanto en actualizar;D jaja espero que disfruten de esta escena que es canon pues se menciona en el Epilogo.

Besos a todos, chao chao.


	15. Aprobación

**Titulo: **Aprendiendo.

**Pareja: **Teddy/Victoire

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, solo uso los personajes para divertirme un rato sin fines de lucro.

**Summary: **Siempre podrían ir aprendiendo lo fácil y al mismo tiempo complicado que es amar. Viñetas Teddy/Victoire. Algunas dependientes otras independientes.

* * *

**Aprobación.**

-¡Eres un roba hijas!

Teddy enrojeció mas de lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida mientras sujetaba con fuerzas la mano de su novia que estaba respirando muy pausadamente, al parecer tratando de tranquilizarse, lo mismo que debería estar haciendo Bill Weasley quien había demostrado ser un padre celoso al enterarse del noviazgo de Ted y Victoire.

-Papa sabes que Teddy es un buen chico así que no exageres-comentó Vic haciendo que su padre la viera detenidamente.

-Así es señor Weasley, además yo no intento robarle a Vic. La quiero muchísimo y la cuidare y…

-Lo sabemos Teddy-interrumpió Fleur que había tomado la noticia de maravilla a diferencia de su esposo.

-¿Cómo puedes ponerte de su lado Fleur?-preguntó Bill anonadado.

-No _exageges _amor. Ya están grandecito _paga sabeg _lo que hacen ¿No?

-¡Es una niña!

-No soy una niña papa-replicó la rubia que empezaba a desesperarse, apretó con más fuerza la mano de Teddy quien quiso pedirle que no lo hiciera pues la circulación empezaba a cortársele

Bill miro a su pequeñita de la mano de Ted Lupin. Jamás se imagino que fuera a pasar por esto. Ver a su niña tomada de la mano de un hombre, en especial uno que la mirara de aquel modo. Aquel modo que solo podía atribuirse al amor.

-Está bien.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron los otros tres totalmente sorprendidos.

-Puedes ser novio de mi Vicky…

La aludida apretó mas fuerte a Teddy quien temía que su extremidad terminara morada. Fleur sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras la mandíbula de Lupin casi caía hasta el suelo.

-Gracias papi-exclamó Victoire y abrazo a Bill.

Teddy aprovechó para mirar su mano enrojecida que de inmediato fue apretara por el señor Weasley, y no fue un apretón muy amistoso, Teddy quiso gritar de dolor.

-Cuídala.

-Siempre lo hare, lo prometo-aseguro Ted mientras Victoire radiante le abrazaba a el también.

El chico la vio y besó su coronilla, podrían por fin estar juntos como es debido. Eso había salido mejor de lo esperado.

-Vamos cielo…-comenzó Vic-iré a buscar hielo para tu mano, parece que esta palpitando.

Teddy, a pesar del dolor, sonrió de lado y beso la mejilla de Vic. Si, todo mejor de lo esperado.

* * *

**Nota Final:** Bueno otro capitulo, no muy largo pero si con todo mi cariño:) solo me qeda pedir perdon por la tardanza, saludos.


	16. Accidente

**Titulo: **Aprendiendo.

**Pareja: **Teddy/Victoire

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, solo uso los personajes para divertirme un rato sin fines de lucro.

**Summary: **Siempre podrían ir aprendiendo lo fácil y al mismo tiempo complicado que es amar. Viñetas Teddy/Victoire. Algunas dependientes otras independientes.

* * *

**Accidente. **

Había sido un día muy ajetreado. La Academia de Aurores era difícil, sobre todo con Harry como profesor pues Teddy trataba de no decepcionarlo nunca, pero a veces el chico cometía errores y su padrino se lo hacía saber siempre. Ese día había sido particularmente duro y todo lo que el chico quería era llegar a casa y dormir.

Una lechuza entró por su ventana. La reconoció de inmediato, era _Willy_ la lechuza que le había regalado a James por su cumpleaños. Tomó el papel de la pata de _Willy_ y lo leyó de inmediato.

_"Teddy:_

_Victoire se ha caído de la escoba y está en la enfermería. Dice que si no vienes a verla puedes irte olvidando de que alguna vez fueron novios. Bueno ella está un poco loca. Debe haber quedado peor después de caer de esa altura, en fin ella está bien pero ya conoces sus encaprichamientos así que ven a verla o yo pagaré las consecuencias._

_Saludos. James"_

La sangre de Teddy pareció desaparecer de su cuerpo y palideció considerablemente, se dirigió a toda prisa a Hogwarts avisándole a su abuela lo sucedido, sabía que pasaban de las seis de la tarde y que si no se daba prisa probamente no le dejarían ver a Vic así que corrió.

Cuando llegó a la enfermería Madame Pomfrey le dejó pasar sin ninguna objeción. La vio en una camilla un poco pálida y ojerosa.

-Princesa…-susurró y Victoire se aferro a su cuello

-Viniste.

-Claro que vine... ¿Como estas?-preguntó

-Bien. No fue tan grave pero insisten en que pase la noche aquí. En fin mis papas vinieron a verme hace un rato, mamá cree que no debería jugar más al Quidditch, lo cual es un poco tonto pues entre al equipo apenas este año.

-Probablemente tenga razón.-opinó el metamorfomago

-Si, probablemente… ¿James te avisó?

-Si. Fue muy especifico con eso de..._o puedes olvidarte de que alguna vez fueron novios_. Y sobre todo con el _ven, o yo pagare las consecuencias_.-dijo sonriendo

-Si, bueno con chicos como Jamie las amenazas funcionan mejor.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo.-murmuró besando su mejilla

-Sabes…cuando caí jure haber escuchado tu voz.-masculló la rubia.

-Me alagas, ya incluso sueñas conmigo.-bromeó el chico de cabellos azulados.

-No bromeo Ted. Juraría haberte escuchado.-aseguró Weasley.-Tal vez es porque te extraño.

Teddy le acarició el pelo.

-Escucha princesa, debo irme pero el fin de semana podemos vernos en Hogsmade ¿Si?

-Está bien Teddy.-aceptó y se aferró al cuerpo de su novio.

El chico besó nuevamente su coronilla y se impregno del aroma que emanaba. A fresa, Victoire siempre había olido a fresas con un toque de lavanda. Él lo sabía muy bien, también la extrañaba, muchísimo, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, en menos de un año la chica se graduaría de Hogwarts y podrían estar todo el tiempo juntos. O bueno, al menos lo que la Academia de Aurores y el estudio de Medimaga les permitieran.

Su chica sonrió un poco, estaba más segura ahora.

* * *

**Nota Final: **Muchas gracias por haber leído este fic después de que lo dejara abandonado un rato, si aún existe alguien que lea esto lo agradezco mucho:) Saludos.


End file.
